elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyress Shannia
Wyress Shannia is a Nord member of the Glenmoril Wyrd found in Jackdaw Cove. Interactions The Last Spriggan Help the last spriggan in the Jackdaw Cove. Dialogue "Of all the travesties against nature, this is the most foul. This is the last one, the last spriggan. There used to be hundreds in Jackdaw Cove, frolicking about in the grass and the water. They were beautiful." :Did the Reachmen kill them all? "Worse. They poisoned them, corrupted them, turned them into monstrosities—those lurchers. This is the only spriggan left, and the Reachmen's poison already courses through her branches. She will soon transform unless I am able to treat her." ::Is there some way I can help? "My sisters would not want me to trust an outsider, but they are not here, and I cannot leave her side. Frankly, I am surprised you share my concerns. You are sure you wish to help me?" :::Yes. Just tell me what you need. "I need heartwood. From inside the lurchers. It's the only thing that will help the little spriggan at this point. I hesitate to ask more of an outsider, but we could do more than just ease her passing." ::::What more can we do? "There is a chance we can save her life. It will require more work though. The heartwood degrades quickly in the lurchers, but sometimes remains pure. If you take the extra time to find the find the pure heartwood, it could save the spriggan." ::::We should just ease her passing. ::::I'll do whatever it takes to save her life. After bringing the pure heartwood: "We shouldn't get our hopes up too much, but with the pure heartwood, there is at least a chance our little friend can be healed. Have you been able to find any?" :Yes. I have the pure heartwood. "Quickly then! let me mix it into a poultice. I am grateful that you were about to find the pure heartwood." ::You really think this will save the spriggan? "I hope so. Here. Take the poultice and apply it to the poor thing. I must be prepared to do … whatever is necessary. I pray to all the gods to bless our efforts and bring it back. The forest would never be the same without spriggans." :::All right. After applying the poultice: "Thank you. Now, with nature's blessing, our little friend will survive the Reachmen invasion. But as for her sisters … the only thing left is to avenge them." :How do we avenge them? "The abominations are created just across the water. A witchman has built a transformation altar there to perform his foul work. I am not equipped for this task. Will you go destroy the altar and kill the witchman for me? For the spriggans who died?" ::Yes. I will avenge them. "Destroy anything and anyone you find on that island. Then make them pay for what they've done to the spriggans." After destroying the altar and killing Kaenach: "Did you destroy the altar and kill that bastard witchman?" :Yes. The spriggans are avenged. "Thank you. I intend to take great care of this last little spriggan. With Hircine's blessing, I hope she might be the seed to spawn many more, and that someday, a multiple of spriggans will again frolick in the waters of Jackdaw Cover." Quotes *''"I dare another one of them to come closer."'' *''"I'll stay here and do whatever I can to slow the poison. If the spriggan turns into a lurcher, we'll have no choice but to kill her."'' – After promising to do everything to save the spriggan's life *''"She wavers in and out of consciousness. I hope we did not wait too long."'' – Before applying the poultice *''"It worked! The little bugger's already thriving again! The power of nature is truly miraculous."'' – After applying the poultice *''"The witchmen from the Reach have never paid respect to the call of nature. They must find a way to twist nature to their will. You've shown them that the wyresses also know brute force."'' – After the quest Appearances * Category:Online: Nords Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Glenmoril Wyrd Members Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers